Nokori Shirotsuki
Nokori Shirotsuki 'is a member of the Universal Court guild's Star Knights. His epiteth is the letter '''W '''whichi stands for '"The Werewolf" 'thanks to his status as a Demon. He once, along with Enshin Kitsune was a member of Tartaros's Kyuukimon. Appereance Nokori displays a rather authoritarian appereance much like his personality: He is a man in his mid 50s, tall and muscular. He has white hair, white beard and yellow eyes. He wears an earring on his right ear. His face is covered up with two simmetrical scars up and under his eyes, with a third one on his nose and he has sharp teeth into his mouth. He wears rather casual clothes: A pink, short-sleeveled shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Usually he goes around with a cigar and he smokes it when he's bored. Personality Nokori is surely an arrogant man and a bully at heart. Benefitting his status as Star Knight, he always calls the younger member as "Crybabies" or "Brats". Despite his rough methods, he cares about his honor. He likes to face strong opponents, and he is rarely seen angry. Also, he has a very wild attitude, expecially while eating. History No one exactly know about his past, since he answers differently every time if asked about it. It is known though that he once was into the Tartaros guild, and thus this makes him a Demon. The exact reason of why he left the guild to join the Universal Guild is unknown, but Enshin comments that he didn't agree with Tartaros's goals. Magic and Abilities 'Berserker Fury: Is Nokori's main magic.It revolves around the usage of the power of the moon. He absorbs it during the night, becoming more and more powerful. When he wants to use it in battle he becomes a wild and dangerous opponents. He uses brute strength to attack, he is sourrounded with a blue lightning aura while using his magic and Nokori himself grows bestial, with glowing eyes, manic hair, and bared fangs. Nokori's strength and speed increase greatly, and he viciously attacks his opponents, giving them no time to react and producing shockwaves. During his assault, if hit, he will suffer little to no damage thanks to this mode. When attacks, he will leave a wake of blue flames. When he decides to shift into his Werewolf form, his Berserker Fury becomes even more fearsome, and Nokori himself stated that nobody seen his werewolf form in battle and survived. Werewolf Transformation: Benefitting his epithet W''', Nokori has shown the ability to transform in a grotesque, feral and aggressive werewolf creature. When he shift to this form, his shirt breaks apart, leaving his front torso exposed, revealing another set of scars. The remaining parts of the shirt form a reminiscence of a cape. In this form his personality becomes more arrogant and self-confident, since he claimed that in this form he never lost a fight. '''Immense Strenght: Nokori has shown a fersome amount of physica strenght: He was able to even stop an incoming train using solely his hands. Immense Durability: Nokori has a tremendous resistance to pain. He claims that "Pain is the easiest challenge to win for a fighter" Fearsome Magic Power: Nokori has displayed an overwhelming magic power. It was enough for him to just look into one's eyes to make him feel overwhelmed and frightened by his persona. Many people said that a Wizard Saint alone wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him. Trivia Coming soon Quotes